


Bip, You've Got Message!

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Microfic, Parody, Plot What Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Will dan Nico dan chat di antara mereka.





	1. First Bip - Penting dan Tidak Penting

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: PJO, HOO, and any characters in it © Rick Riordan  
> note: chatting format, pwp, slash, microfic(?), setting-nya adalah AR dimana para blasteran bisa memakai ponsel tanpa resiko apapun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentang obrolan yang penting dan tidak penting.

 

 

* * *

**{have a nice day}**

* * *

**[will]** _read_

Semoga harimu menyenangkan!

Kau bakal ketemu aku di kelas berpedang lho :-)

 **[nico]** _read_

Serius? Aku bakal bolos saja deh.

 **[will]** _read_

Kenapa? :-(

 **[nico]** _read_

Hentikan semua pemakaian emotikon itu, Will. Atau aku akan memblokir akunmu. Dan tidak, ini bukan permintaan. Ini ancaman.

 

* * *

  **{monday is coming}**

* * *

 

 **[nico]** _read_

Apa kau menarik suplai obat sakit kepalaku?

 **[will]** _read_

Itu tidak sehat, kau tahu. Jadi, ya. Aku menarik semua suplaimu.

 **[nico]** _read_

Tapi, besok senin!

 **[will]** _read_

Kau 'kan punya aku. :-D

**[nico]**

_went offline_

**[will]** _read_

Dasar tidak romantis. :-/

Oke, aku akan memberimu obat sakit kepala. Hanya jika kau benar-benar membutuhkannya.

**[nico]**

_is typing…_

**[will]** _read_

Trik kuno.

 

* * *

**{Halloween}**

* * *

**[will]** _read_

Chiron bilang kita akan ada pesta Halloween! Yang pertama kalinya di Perkemahan Blasteran!

 **[nico]** _read_

Dan?

 **[will]** _read_

Kostum! Permen! Ya ampun, Nico! Ini bakalan asyik _banget_!

 **[nico]** _read_

Aku tidak perlu kostum. Kulitku sudah sangat transparan. Dan aku tidak perlu permen. Aku tidak mau kena diabetes.

 **[will]** _read_

Oke, lupakan semua yang pernah kukatakan dulu. :-/

Ini berbeda, tahu!

 **[nico]** _read_

Jadi, aku boleh melakukan perjalanan bayangan dan memanggil orang mati sesukaku?

 **[will]** _read_

Tentu saja tidak!

 **[nico]** _read_

Keren!

 **[nico]** _read_

Maksudku tidak.

 

* * *

**{schedule}**

* * *

**[nico]** _read_

Siapa yang akan melakukan inspeksi kabin bulan ini?

 **[will]** _read_

Sebentar.. kurasa _dia._

 **[nico]** _read_

Dia siapa?

 **[will]** _read_

Aku juga tidak yakin.

Boleh aku membantumu?

 **[nico]** _read_

Yang benar saja, Will. Siapa penginspeksinya?

 **[will]** _read_

Aku tidak terlalu ingat sih.

Biarkan aku membantumu, aku jago dalam menata ruang.

 **[nico]** _read_

Aku tidak tahu harus merasa apa. Dan omong-omong, aku baru dapat pesan berantai.

 **[will]** _read_

Pesan apa?

 **[nico]** _read_

_forwarded message :_

_"Untuk semua pekemah: inspeksi kabin dimulai pukul dua sore. Sebelum itu, harap rapikan kabin kalian. Aku tidak menolerir kabin siapapun. Dan, ya, Clarisse. Tidak juga kabin Annabeth. —Percy"_

**[will]** _read_

Eheh. :>

Jadi, aku boleh membantumu?

 **[nico]** _read_

Apa aku punya pilihan lain?

 

* * *

**{insomnia}**

* * *

**[will]** _read_

Apa?

 **[nico]** _read_

Aku tidak bisa tidur.

 **[will]** _read_

Tapi ini jam dua pagi, Nico.

Cobalah memejamkan mata.

 **[nico]** _read_

Aku sudah coba. Tetap tidak bisa mengantuk.

 **[nico]** _read_

Will?

 **[nico]** _read_

Halo, Hades kepada Apollo!

 **[nico]** _read_

Bip, bip, bip?

 **[nico]** _read_

Aku merindukanmu.

 **[will]** _read_

Yang benar?!

**[nico]**

_went offline_

**[will]**

—_ _ _ _—

 

* * *

**{morning!}**

* * *

**[will]** _read_

Matahari bersinar

Awan berarak pelan

Selamat pagi, jagoan~

 **[nico]** _read_

Haiku payah.

 **[will]** _read_

Biarpun payah

Tapi aku tak akan menyerah

Kau tahu itu~

**[nico]**

_went offline_

 

* * *

**{dreams}**

* * *

**[nico]** _read_

Aku memimpikanmu semalam.

 **[will]** _read_

Yang benar?

Tentang apa?

 **[nico]** _read_

Entahlah. Sesuatu soal apel dan lapar. Aneh.

 **[will]** _read_

Apa kau melemparkan apel padaku?

 **[nico]** _read_

Yep. Kau mengeluh soal lapar, dan aku melemparkan apel padamu. Jika dipikir-pikir mimpi yang aneh sekali.

 **[nico]** _read_

Hei, bagaimana kau tahu aku melemparkan padamu?

**[will]**

_is typing…_

**[nico]** _read_

Hei, Will?

**[will]**

_went offline_

**[nico]**

Apa kau baru saja _offline duluan_?

 

* * *

**{rain}**

* * *

**[will]** _read_

Jangan lupa pakai selimutmu, Nico.

Dan aku juga meninggalkan satu _sweater_ di sandaran kursi.

 **[nico]** _read_

Oke, aku memakainya sekarang.

 **[will]** _read_

Jika kau butuh apapun, segera _chat_ aku.

Kabinmu begitu dingin, aku takut kau flu apalagi sedang hujan sederas ini.

 **[nico]** _read_

Akan kuingat.

 **[nico]** _read_

Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong _sweater_ ini sangat hangat.

 **[will]** _read_

Aku merajutnya sendiri untukmu. Tentu saja hangat.

 **[nico]** _read_

Lain kali, jangan pakai benang berwarna jingga. Aku 'kan jadi tak bisa memakainya keluar jika warnanya cerah begini.

 **[will]** _read_

Oke :-D

Lain kali, kubuatkan yang warna hitam :-p

 **[will]** _read_

TUNGGU DULU.

KAU MAU MEMAKAI _SWEATER_ KU KELUAR?

 **[will]** _read_

NICO?

 **[nico]** _read_

:)

 **[will]** _read_

APA KAU BARU SAJA MENGIRIM EMOTIKON PADAKU?

**[nico]**

_went offline_

**[will]** _read_

KAU MEMBUATKU GILA!

 **[will]** _read_

SUNGGUH!

NICO DI ANGELO, KAU INI!

 **[will]** _read_

Huft.

Mimpi indah kalau begitu. :*

 **[nico]** _read_

Kau juga :*

 **[will]** _read_

APA ITU TADI? >/ / / / <

AKU AKAN MENDOBRAK PINTU KABINMU SEKARANG!

 

 

 

 

\

 


	2. Second Bip - Suka dan Tidak Suka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentang apa yang keduanya suka dan tidak suka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : pwp, chatting format, ooc

* * *

**{miss you}**

* * *

 

 **[will]** _read_

Hei :-)

Sedang apa?

 **[nico]** _read_

Bernapas.

 **[will]** _read_

-_-

Bukan itu yang kumaksud.

 **[nico]** _read_

Aku sedang melakukan proses respirasi.

 **[will]** _read_

Lucu sekali :-p

Omong-omong, aku merindukanmu.

 **[nico]** _read_

Bisa aku _offline_ sekarang?

 

 

* * *

**{playing smule!}**

* * *

 

 **[nico]** _read_

Kenapa kau menyuruhku _online?_

 **[will]** _read_

Aku bosan :-(

Ayo, main smule! :-D

 **[nico]** _read_

Tidak. Kau tidak akan membiarkanku memilih lagunya.

 **[will]** _read_

Kali ini boleh kok :-D

Kau yang pilih lagunya :-D

 **[nico]** _read_

Oke.

 **[nico]** _read_

Aku mau lagunya My Chemical Romance, Na na na.

 **[will]** _read_

Band itu lagi?? Mereka ‘kan sudah bubar :-/

Pilih yang lain dong.

**[nico]**

_went offline_

**[will]**

Maafkan aku :’(

Maksudku, aku tidak berniat menyinggung mcr :’(

Tapi kau selalu memilih lagu itu setiap kita main smule! :’(

**[will]**

Nicooooooo :’( :’( :’(

* * *

  **{playing smule! 2}**

* * *

 

 **[will]** _read_

Ayo main smule! :-)

Aku menemukan lagu bagus~

 **[nico]** _read_

Lagu apa? Jangan bilang lagu Justin Bieber.

 **[will]** _read_

Bukan :-p

Lagu dari Twenty Øne Piløt

 **[nico]** _read_

Tumben kau ketemu band yang bagus.

Yang mana?

 **[will]** _read_

Yang _Cancer_ , duh lagunya sangat bagus <3

Sekali-kali kita tidak karaoke-an lagu MCR tidak apa-apa ‘kan? :-D

 **[nico]** _read_

 _Cancer_ itu lagunya MCR.

**[nico]**

_went offline_

**[will]**

Nico, aku ‘kan tidak tahu???? :’(

 

* * *

**{apologizing}**

* * *

 

**[nico]**

_went offline_

**[will]** _read_

Masa kau mau terus marah padaku?? :’(

 **[nico]** _read_

Aku tidak marah padamu.

 **[will]** _read_

Kau masih marah soal MCR itu ya? :’(

 **[nico]** _read_

Tidak. Aku tidak kekanak-kanakan seperti itu.

 **[will]** _read_

Aku minta maaf :’(

Aku barusan _chat_ dengan Percy.

 **[nico]** _read_

Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?

 **[will]** _read_

Dia juga suka dengan MCR.

Saat aku tanya dia, apa aku boleh meminjam koleksi CD-nya, dia meminjamiku sekotak penuh.

Dengan stiker ‘Emo Quartet’.

 **[nico]** _read_

SERIUSAN?

 **[will]** _read_

Aku tidak mengerti soal semua ini.

Tapi aku ingin _nyambung_ saat kau mengajakku mengobrol. :-(

 **[nico]** _read_

Oke, bawa kotak itu ke kabin.

Aku akan menginisiasimu masuk lingkaran Emo :D

 **[nico]** _read_

Dan yah, kurasa aku agak kesal soal masalah kemarin. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak :)

Maaf karena aku kekanak-kanakan /w\

 **[will]** _read_

Buka pintunya, aku sudah di depan. <3

 

* * *

**{status}**

* * *

 

 **[will]** _read_

Michael menanyakanmu.

 **[nico]** _read_

Hah? Kenapa?

 **[will]** _read_

Sebentar, kuforward-kan pesannya padaku tadi.

 **[will]** _read_

_forwarded message :_

_“woi will, jika cowokmu online setiap saat, kenapa statusnya tidak pernah berubah?”_

**[will]** _read_

Aku harus menjawab apa?

 **[nico]** _read_

Abaikan saja. Kalau perlu _block_ dia. -_-

 **[will]** _read_

Michael saudaraku :-/

Dan dia cukup benar, kenapa kau _engga_ pernah mengganti _display status_ -mu?

Terakhir kali kulihat masih saja :

( Nico | 18 | McD | Em4 )

Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

 **[nico]** _read_

Nico, 18 tahun, kedai _franchise_ terbesar di Amerika, Emo Quartet.

 **[nico]** _read_

Aku tidak melihat ada yang salah.

 **[will]** _read_

Ini _display status_ -nya Percy :

( Percy – Troubled Kid with Owl <3 )

 **[will]** _read_

Ini _display status_ -nya Jason :

( Jason Grace – I don’t smoke, but I gotta Pipes )

 **[will]** _read_

Dan ini punyaku :

( Solangelo –  Nico’s Dr. )

 **[nico]** _read_

Apa yang—

 **[nico]** _read_

Payah -_-

 **[will]** _read_

:’( :’(

 **[nico]** _read_

Demi Hades, aku tidak percaya aku melakukan ini.

 **[nico]** _read_

Setelah ini, jangan merengek terus.

 

**_Display Status : Solangelo – Will’s Priority List Number 1_ **

**[will]** _read_

EHEHEHE :-D :-D :-D :-D

 

* * *

**{candles}**

* * *

 

 **[nico]** _read_

Kau baik-baik saja?

 **[will]** _read_

Kenapa aku harus _engga_ baik-baik saja? ‘^’)a

 **[nico]** _read_

Tegangannya turun, seluruh listrik Perkemahan akan dimatikan. Aku papas an dengan Chiron tadi.

 **[will]** _read_

Waduh. :<

 **[nico]** _read_

Kupikir kau masih menyimpan lilin di rak sebelah kotak obat. Aku ingat melihatnya kemarin dulu saat mampir ke kabinmu.

 **[will]** _read_

Tidak ada :-(

 **[will]** _read_

Aduh, mati lampu deh! :-(

 **[nico]** _read_

Di rak dekat kotak obat. Kalau kau masuk lewat pembatas ruangan pasti kelihatan.

 **[nico]** _read_

Ketemu tidak?

 **[nico]** _read_

Will?

 **[will]** _read_

Ketemu! <3

 **[nico]** _read_

Cepat nyalakan, kau bilang kau takut gelap -_-

 **[will]** _read_

Wah kau perhatian ya :*

 **[nico]** _read_

Emotikonmu, Will. Emotikon.

 **[will]** _read_

Dan aku tidak takut gelap kok :-p

Kalau takut gelap, mana mungkin aku cinta padamu? :*

 **[nico]** _read_

Demi Hades.

 

* * *

**{plans}**

* * *

 

 **[will]** _read_

Nicoooo~

Sudah dengar kabar dari Chiron?

 **[nico]** _read_

Kabar apa?

 **[will]** _read_

Perkemahan Blasteran dan Perkemahan Jupiter _bakal_ piknik sama-sama. :-D

 **[nico]** _read_

Kapan?? Kok aku tidak tahu?

 **[will]** _read_

Reyna ke sini tadi. Sama Frank.

Tapi cuma sebentar.

 **[nico]** _read_

Reyna ke sini? Sama Hazel tidak?

 **[will]** _read_

Tidak, Hazel ada pekerjaan mengajar di Roma Baru.

 **[nico]** _read_

Kok Reyna tidak mampir dan menyapaku?

 **[will]** _read_

Mana kutahu??

 **[will]** _read_

Lagian mereka tidak lama kok.

 **[will]** _read_

Dan untuk apa menyapamu?

Kau sedang melakukan perjalanan bayangan.

 **[nico]** _read_

Tapi ‘kan kau bisa men- _chat_ aku -_-

Jika tahu begini, harusnya aku tidak mau disuruh datang ke rumah Ibu Tiriku tadi.

 **[will]** _read_

Jangan durhaka deh, Nico -_-

Lagian untuk apa ketemu Reyna?

 **[nico]** _read_

Yah, aku cuma mau ketemu dia saja.

 **[nico]** _read_

Sudah lama sejak aku ketemu dia.

 **[nico]** _read_

Dan aku juga tidak pernah kontak dengan dia setelah terakhir kali kami ketemu.

**[will]**

_is typing…_

**[nico]** _read_

Kau ngambek ya?

 **[nico]** _read_

Menirukan ‘Trik Kuno’-ku lagi. :p

 **[nico]** _read_

Will?

**[will]**

_is typing…_

**[nico]** _read_

Jangan bilang kau cemburu.

 **[nico]** _read_

Serius? Kau cemburu sama Reyna?

**[nico]**

_sent voice note_

_(playing vn : “DASAR BODOH KAU! JIKA AKU SUKA SAMA REYNA, MANA MAU AKU MENGGANTI DISPLAY STATUSKU? DAN KAU BILANG AKU YANG KEKANAKAN. CIH!”)_

**[nico]**

_went offline_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saya enjoy banget nulis solangelo versi kek gini wkwk  
> entah kenapa suka sisi will yang alay dan penuh emotikon, dan nico yang seneng emo (pls ini preferensi pribadi sih wkwk) dan dingin dan kaku tapi di lain sisi ngegemesin.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why I suddenly, come up with this. Dan ini belum kutandain complete, karena siapa tahu bisa kuisi lagi kapan-kapan :'))
> 
> Awww aku kangen solangelo, udah lama engga nulis mereka :'')))
> 
> Rencananya mau dipublish di ffn, terus baru baca guidelines dan engga memperbolehkan chatting format :'(


End file.
